Why?
by AmethystStarr
Summary: It has been years since the Mews and Aliens have been fighting. After a tiring day, Pudding returns home, ignorant of the fact a young alien is inside her room, waiting to ask her a few questions...


A/N

**Usagi**: Yatta! My first PuddingXTart one-shot-desu! I suddenly came up with this some days ago! Use your imagination and pretend that Pudding and Tart are sixteen years old in this one. I don't know what their ages were in the manga or anime.

Disclaimer: **Kish-** It's plain and crystal clear that my Usagi-chan does not own TPP or MPP! If she did, she'd be rich! And she would be my wife!

**Usagi:** Kish! (Blushing deeply) Be a bit more prudent about saying that! I think I hear Ichigo's footsteps! (Locks door, windows and cuddles in Kish's lap, arms around his neck) On with the story-desu! Glomps Kish

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_5 years after the Mews were first created…and the fighting with the aliens continues…_

It was late at night when I arrived home after work at the café. My brothers and sister were already asleep, so I silently made my way to my room. I opened the door, making sure that not a single creak was heard and slipped inside my room.

Not even a second later, I felt someone grab my wrists and a hand covered my mouth, preventing me from calling for help. I felt chills up and down my spine as a familiar voice tenderly whispered in my ear, "I won't hurt you…There's nothing to worry about…Pudding…"

I nodded and felt the strong yet gentle hands let me go. I turned to look at my midnight visitor. "I trust you, Tart…" I smiled at my dearest friend. He was shrouded by shadows, yet I did not for one second care. I have seen him so many times in battles to have memorized each and every one of his physical traits to make them out in his profile. I could even make out his red muscle shirt and blue cargo pants.

I stared into his brown soft eyes and almost became lost in their depths if it wasn't for his voice breaking me out of my reverie. "It's been so long since we have been able to…be together like this...not having to fight each other…" he trailed off. I smiled up at him. Over the five past years, he had gotten taller.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him curiously. True, I had matured over the years, but my curious nature remained. Tart began to fidget and I sensed his discomfort at what he was about to tell me.

"Tart?" I placed my hand on his and waited for a response. He grabbed my hand with his free one and yanked me to the bed. Startled, I didn't react at all. He pinned me down and looked at me.

"Why...?" I heard him mumble so soft that I could not be sure that was what he had actually said. "Why?" he asked in a louder voice. Confused, I mumbled back. "Nani...?"

He shifted so that he was on top of me, but he used his forearms to keep himself up. Still, I did not for one second try to struggle my way out of his grasp.

"Why are you so nice to me?!" he screamed as I felt tears drip into my face. A tender hand swept some of my bangs away.

"Why is it that, after all this time, you still consider me your friend?! I don't deserve to be your friend! You can't really think of me as someone worthy of your time after all I have done!"

"Tart...I..." he shook his head, pleading for me not to interrupt him. He continued.

"Why is it that you are so wonderful? Why is it that you fascinate me? Why do I want to keep seeing that smile in your face and wish you would always smile at me like that? Why can't I bring myself to ever hurt you? Why do I wish to have you in my grasp forever? Why do you look so beautiful every single time I see you? Why does my heart pound so loud and fast even if I just hear your name? Pudding, why...why do I have to be in love with you?"

I was astonished of all he had been saying. I felt my heart do flips and my breathing raced as I noticed the compromising position we were both in. I felt a small blush appear in my cheeks and I looked up at him.

"Tart...why?" he flinched as he heard the apparent anguish and suffering in my voice. "Pudding...I...I'm sorry. I knew I should have never...I should have..." my body started to shake as I desperately tried to keep my sobs in.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" I screamed up at him. His face contorted into that of surprise and confusion after hearing my words. "Why did you not tell me this sooner?!"

Stuttering, he answered me in a low voice, "I...I always thought that y...you would...r...reject m...me...that you would never be able to return the feelings of an alien..." he trailed off, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Shigai! You're wrong! I have always loved you! Ever since the first time I saw you!" I cried up at him, tears escaping my eyes as I sobbed quietly.

"Pudding..." Tart lifted me into a sitting position and I fell into his chest. _Kimochi! Who knew he smelled so...nice?_

"Pudding...how can it be that you love _me_?" Tart asked me. I smiled up at him and said, "I love you because I know that you are a really nice person...I know that you also have been going easy on me...just like Kisshu-oniichan has been going easy on Ichigo-oneechan..."

"Pudding..." Tart kneeled down and looked up at my confused face. Out of the pocket of his cargo pants, he pulled out a golden box. He pulled out a ring of Topaz. "Pudding, I have been in love with you for five years. We have gone through many things and I want to ask you: Will you marry me?" he looked up with eyes full of hope.

"Oh my god! YES! YES, Tart! I will marry you!" I glomped Tart and we fell to the floor. He flipped me so that he was on the top. "I love you, Pudding." He smiled down at me. I smiled up at him as I entwined my arms around his neck and pulled him down. When our lips were just a centimeter away from each other, I replied, "I love you, Tart."

We kissed passionately, making up for all the time we had had to wait, ignorant of what the other was feeling. Those times were over after he placed the ring in my finger, and we continued kissing.

"Oneechan?" Pudding's brothers and sister were standing outside of her bedroom door. They heard a lot of kissing noises from inside. Pudding's sister looked at her brothers and said, "I guess oneechan is busy...so, who wants to play spies?"

A/N

**Usagi:** So what do you guys think? Was it sugoi-desu?

**Kish:** Please Review and tell us what you think!

**Usagi:** If not, Pai will get it-desu! (Holds Pai hostage against her)

**Pai:** How did I get mixed up in this?! (**Thinking:** not that I mind being against Usagi!)

**Kish:** Ya ne! (Hits Pai on the head, and sweeps Usagi off her feet)


End file.
